Un tarro de magia
by Chia Moon
Summary: El terror de Halloween. Leyendas, cosas imprevistas. El romance terrorífico hasta el más casual y sexy. OS de halloween. Ryosaku/ RyosakuRyog/ Ryosaku.
1. Sangriento Halloween

**¡Hola! Aquí os traigo los premios de Halloween que hice este año nwn. ¡A disfrutar!**

* * *

 **Datos:**

 **Título:** Tarro de magia.

 **Ranking:** M+

 **Temática:** Halloween. Con lo cual todo está relacionado con esta fecha.

 **Temas: T** error, romance, Lemon, Lenguaje Soez.

 **Parejas:** Diversas.

 **Cantidad:** Tres OS.

 **Estado:** Completo. (Subiré los tres os el mismo día)

* * *

º **Tarro de magia** º

* * *

 _ **Este OS es el premio otorgado por Imaginación fanfiction en el concurso de Halloween 2015.**_

* * *

 _ **º** Sangriento Halloween **º**  
_

Ryosaku

* * *

.

.

.

Ganadora:

 **ladykagurasama**

* * *

 **E** ra una condenada tortura. La dichosa pajarita. ¿Por qué demonios había aceptado ir vestido de ese modo a la dichosa fiesta de Halloween? ¿Y por qué diantres estaban los astros en su completa decisión de fastidiarle la noche?

Dio una patada a la rueda de la moto, maldiciendo entre dientes. Nunca tuvo que dejarse convencer por nadie. Estaría muy feliz sentado en el sofá de su casa, viendo cualquier partido de tenis y bebiéndose una lata de su bebida favorita.

No que estaba tirado en la calle, con la dichosa moto estropeada y su novia a punto de bajar, seguramente, con la ilusión de ir a fiesta juntos. A juego.

Volvió a tirarse de la pajarita hasta arrancarla y abrirse los primeros botones de la camisa. Vestido de príncipe… mandaba huevos. Él no era un condenado príncipe de cuento. Por más que su novia estuviera jodidamente guapa con el traje de princesa que le había visto comprar, a escondidas y rehuyendo de que lo atrapara para ir de compras.

La idea era sencilla y a la vez práctica, pero todo al fondo de la alcantarilla.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse al chirriar y una cabeza asomarse.

Sakuno Ryuzaki, su novia, movió una mano invitándole a acercarse. Ryoma frunció el ceño y caminó, con la capa removiéndose a su espalda, hasta su altura. Sakuno le miró emocionada.

—Estás muy guapo…— farfulló. Luego, como si se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho, enrojeció y balbuceó lo siguiente—: N-necesito que me ayudes, por favor.

Ryoma enarcó una ceja y entró cuando se lo permitió.

Estaba vestida con un precioso traje plateado, quizás porque sabía que era su color favorito. Le sentaba la mar de bien, con los hombros desnudos, el escote, la gargantilla terminando en una gota de falsa cuenca entre sus senos. Sin embargo, estaba holgado en la cintura y la parte de los brazos.

—Necesito que me lo cierres.

—¿Cerrarlo? — cuestionó sin comprender.

Ella asintió y tras lamerse los labios, le dio la espalda.

Una perfecta uve desde sus hombros hasta el comienzo de sus nalgas, que tan solo una fina tela de tanga cubría. Seguramente porque las princesas antiguas no llevaban ropa interior de la de ahora, aquello le hizo algo de gracia y, desde luego, le provocó un escalofrío placentero.

Se quedó mirando la espalda, la perfecta curva, la forma de la columna, el lunar en su omóplato. Sin darse cuenta, llevó la mano hasta el lugar y acarició con los nudillos. Sakuno dio un respingo y miró por encima de su hombro desnudo, con las mejillas enrojecidas.

Subió por su piel, descendiendo de arriba abajo, hasta notar la tela del tanga y subir hasta la gargantilla. Se inclinó besando la piel expuesta.

—¡Ry… Ryoma-kun! — exclamó.

Él enarcó una ceja, subiendo hasta su mejilla.

—¿Qué?

— _T-tenemos que ir_ a una fiesta…— murmuró, mordiéndose el labio para reprimir un suspiro—. Llegaremos tarde.

Ryoma lo sopesó, mirando el cierre del vestido con cierta tristeza.

—Bueno, es un vestido que nadie ha visto.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — cuestionó confusa. Él mordisqueó su cuello.

—Sirve para el año viene.

Y presionó las manos en su cintura, pegándola contra él. Pese al vuelo del vestido, estaba seguro de que sentiría sus razones, bastante obvias gracias a la dichosa maya azul que cubría sus piernas y remarcaban sus partes íntimas.

Sakuno soltó un gemido asegurando su intento de hacerse notar. Sin darse cuenta, levantó su trasero lo suficiente, como en una invitación, aunque su boca continuó con los pretextos de una divertida noche donde ella podría lucirse con ese vestido ante babosos estúpidos en busca de un buen revolcón. Aunque con su novia no, desde luego.

Y de todas maneras, iban a hacer lo mismo en la fiesta, tarde o temprano. ¿Qué mejor que en la intimidad y disfrutando de ella?

Y era Halloween, por Dios. Las cosas no podían irle peor que haberse quedado tirado, obligado a asistir a una fiesta. Aunque su novia podría ser capaz de hacerle andar toooodo el tramo hasta la fiesta, con una erección dolorosa que se marcaba gracias a la dichosa maya que cubría de cintura para abajo.

Sin embargo, Sakuno no estaba por la labor de dejar pasar a su pareja esa penuria. Se volvió, sonriente y tímida y le acarició los labios con los dedos.

—Eres demasiado…— murmuró—. Es Halloween. _Debemos_ de salir.

—Exacto. Es Halloween— zanjó él con un beso.

Luego todo fue sus manos enredándose en su ropa, descendiendo con lentitud el vestido, disfrutando de la visión de su desnudez y ese dichoso tanga que excitaba más que si llevara puesta una hoja como Eva.

Cubriéndose como si fuera la primera vez, Sakuno parecía todavía una princesita a la que el príncipe va a comerse totalmente. Se lamió los labios, sintiendo como la boca se le hacía agua ante el recordatorio de su sabor.

Se quitó la dichosa camisa, queriendo sentir sus manos en su cuerpo. Quería que se aferrase a él como si no hubiera mañana, disfrutar de sus uñas clavándose en su carne, que le desgarra mientras ella la profanaba sexualmente.

Se deshizo de las mayas y la miró fijamente. Se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano, besándosela. Si era una princesa, que fuera hasta el final. Subió por su brazo a base de besos hasta su cuello, buscando sus labios y pegó sus cuerpos, beneficiándose del calor femenino, hincando su erección en ella, demostrándole lo que era capaz de crear.

Y ella se aferró a su espalda y arañó su carne, disfrutando del contacto de su duro cuerpo, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora en el pecho, las mejillas encendidas y notando como el recogido que tantas horas le había costado hacerse, caía por su espalda hasta el comienzo de sus nalgas, libres de las ataduras gracias a los dedos masculinos que liberaron sus hebras de la prisión de las horquillas.

Sacudió la cabeza y le permitió pasó a su cuello, dejando que sus dientes jugaran con la gargantilla y que su lengua trazara el camino hasta el centro de sus senos, justo en el camino de la graciosa cuenca final de la gargantilla. Del mismo modo, sus dientes buscaron sus pezones, arrodillándose a medida que exploraba su cuerpo mientras ella lo abrazaba, movía su cuerpo contra él, y su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza en sus oídos.

Lentamente, la boca masculina se cerró sobre su húmedo sexo. Se perdió en los rincones de sus formas y atrapó el botón divertido del lugar que la llevó al clímax incompleto. Jadeante, se encogió contra él, que besaba su ombligo, disfrutándola, recostándola contra el sofá hasta que unió sus cuerpos en medio de los estragos del placer, sin poder contenerse más.

Amaba poseerla.

Una y otra vez. Dentro de ella. Profundo. Hasta lo más recóndito de su ser. Sin cesar. En una danza inigualable de pasión y deseo. Enterró sus dedos en los cabellos, buscó su mirada y se perdió en ella, en sus mejillas rojas, en sus besos. En sus gritos y nombres de amante. En el sudor de su cuerpo.

Finalmente, el placer desgarrado saliendo desde lo más hondo de su ser, hundiéndose en ella, dejando que lo envolviera el cálido abrazo de su sexo. Y en torno a ello, la cúspide de su propio momento. Su nombre envuelto en cálida satisfacción entre sus brazos.

Y como un buen amante, se recostó sobre ella, besándola y acomodando su cuerpo a medida que el cansancio de un buen y satisfecho sexo demandaba en ella. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción subió hasta el baño, desnudo, disfrutando del fresco del ambiente.

Nada más entrar al baño notó algo extraño y encendió la luz, confuso.

En la pared, pintado con sangre, letras de terror.

 _Feliz Halloween. Feliz entierro._

Abrió los ojos de par en par, girándose, tropezando con el charco que pisaba. Se miró las manos, manchadas de sangre. Al tropiezo, la puerta se cerró y justo sobre esta, letras de sangre.

 _Soy el rey del infierno, cadáveres del averno._

La puerta se abrió lentamente y tras ella, la joven que momentos antes había dejado en el sofá, con una sonrisa siniestra cruzando su rostro. En su mano derecha un cuchillo. Las muñecas manchadas de sangre y el precioso vestido arrastrando.

Levantó el cuchillo.

 _ **Debimos**_ _de salir, Ryoma-kun._

Pero él nunca saldría de ahí. Jamás.

Ese fue su entierro.

 _ **Y cuenta la leyenda, que cada día de Halloween, una joven mujer camina por aquella misteriosa casa, arrastrando un vestido de plata, desnuda, con una gargantilla de cuencas. Una cuenca cada año.**_

 _ **Un joven menos en el pueblo.**_

* * *

 **ºFinº  
**

* * *

 **Solo diré... al menos Ryoma tuvo sepso êvê.**

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente con

RyosakuRyo **!**


	2. Un niño travieso

**Tras algo sangriento, vamos con algo divertido y normal : D  
**

* * *

 **º** Tarro de magia **º**

* * *

 ** _Este OS es el premio otorgado por Imaginación fanfiction en el concurso de Halloween 2015_**

* * *

º **Un niño travieso** º

 _ **Ryoma Sakuno Ryoma**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Ganadora:_

 ** _Jackilyn_**

* * *

 **H** alloween. Todo el mundo corría con diversas tareas. Él miraba aburrido el panorama. No había nada que le divirtiera. Contar historias de terror, asustar a las masas, podría ser algo, pero estaba castigado tras la última broma que hizo. Y era un peñazo tener que ver cómo los demás encontraban divertido vestirse de cualquier monstruo famoso o de cualquier cosa que fuera interesante. Pensaban en las chucherías como en algo genial y no cesaban de meter en algunos zurrones papel higiénico y huevos como castigo para aquellos que no les dieran chucherías.

Fue entonces cuando los vio.

Ella vestida de hada, con un traje color caramelo que se ajustaba a sus formas. Alas brillantes en la espalda, una varita en la mano y el cabello recogido en un moño decorado con flores de colores tierra. Y él, con un traje de pirata azul oscuro y rojo. Con marcas doradas y una falsa espada atada en la cintura.

Hablaban como en susurros mientras cargaban un saquito en forma de botín para rellenar con caramelos.

Descendió para ir tras ellos, escuchando entonces su conversación.

—¿Deberíamos de empezar por el ala sur, Ryoma-kun?

Él la miró y lo sopesó, luego asintió.

—Es el que menos recorrerán hoy.

La chica asintió y dio dos pasitos largos para ponerse a su altura, caminando hombro con hombro. El pequeñajo se tensó, pero no se apartó, mirando de reojo hacia el hadita, quien no pareció percatarse por enfocarse en mirar por donde pisaba.

Al contrario que el resto de jóvenes, pusieron rumbo hacia el ala sur. Él la conocía, como muchos otros, por el _ala de la muerte_. Las historias contaban que cada vez que desaparecía un chico, era allí donde se encontraba su cadáver. Y esa historia, en un orfanato, daba para mucho miedo. Sin embargo, él había pasado muchas veces por allí, y no había más que trastos viejos y viejos profesores retirados que se negaban a abandonar a sus alumnos.

Quizás por sus extrañas costumbres, aquello daba más miedo que otra cosa. La poca limpieza del lugar tampoco ayudaba, desde luego. Y que años atrás se hubiera encontrado a un chico muerto, tampoco.

La chica Hadita se pegó contra el chico a medida que se adentraban por el pasillo. Iluminados por la escasa luz de un quinqué que los profesores entregaran a cada grupo para alumbrarse y también saber dónde estaban, entraron en la crujiente zona del terror. Él los siguió, aprovechándose de la oscuridad y su buena cualidad para el silencio. Ir de puntillas era su mejor trabajo.

Se detuvieron de puerta en puerta, pidiendo las chucherías correspondientes mientras manos ancianas y temblorosas las dejaban caer dentro del saco y les sonreían con dientes desgastados.

A medida que avanzaban, los ancianos los alertaban, pero no supo bien si era más por asustarlos que por realidad. Las puertas siempre se cerraban antes de que pudieran tocarle con su luz y las sombras eran su mejor baza, así que comenzó con su diversión.

Lo primero, hacer que la chica se enfadara. Seguro que era adorable cuando eso sucedía.

Se acercó de puntillas y con la mano abierta, rozó sus nalgas, bien prietas en su tela de hadita. La chica dio un respingo y antes de que se girase, Ryoga, ya se había escondido. La muchacha miró a su alrededor, confusa y luego hacia su único acompañante. Ryoga supuso que lo tomaría como un "error sin querer" y continuó caminando junto al chico.

Sonriendo divertido, se acercó y esta vez, se aseguró de que pareciera que era él el causante.

Al chica saltó al instante, con las manos sobre sus nalgas.

—¡Ryoma-kun!

El joven la miró interrogante, arqueando una ceja. Su rostro era tan inocente que hasta la chica dudó, enrojeciendo sus mejillas mientras le miraba azorada.

—Me… has tocado.

El joven se señaló el hombro, como si fuera obvio que iba a tocarla con él.

—Andamos a la par— dijo inocente.

Ryoga casi se destornilló de risa.

La chica frunció los labios e infló los mofletes, empezando a andar frente a él a pasos sonoroso de enfado. El chico la siguió, rascándose la nuca mientras se preguntaba qué pasaba.

Ryoga entonces recurrió a algo más divertido.

Aferró un palo de escoba que había cerca, seguramente abandonado por una distraída limpiadora y lo usó hábilmente para, aprovechando las sombras, levantar la falda de la chica. El chico se detuvo en seco, con los ojos clavados en el trasero y ella se estremeció, girándose lentamente, colorada.

—¡Ryoma-kun!

El chico parecía estupefacto.

—Yo… No. No— negó convencido.

Ella desconfió.

—Solo tú estás detrás. Mou, no es divertido— alegó con un parpadeó para disipar las lágrimas.

—Yo no he sido, Sakuno*— aclaró él pasando por delante de ella.

La chica se quedó en sitio mientras bajaba la falda y ase arreglaba el vestido. Ryoga ya estaba doliéndole el estómago de las carcajadas reprimidas. Se acercó más cuando ella echó a correr para seguirle y le levantó el gorro de pirata al chico, dejándolo caer al suelo. Él se giró, mirando a su compañera con enfado.

—Ya dije que no he sido.

Sakuno guiñó los ojos con desconcierto.

—No he dicho nada— murmuró compungida.

—Has tirado mi gorro, que es peor— bufó él. Ella negó.

—Acabo de llegar. Es imposible.

Ambos se miraron ofendidos y desconfiados. Con un chistar de lengua y una palabrota, volvieron a poner rumbo hacia su destino. La chica, pese a su enfado, empezaba a sentir el miedo suficiente como para querer pegarse a él y sujetarse de su brazo.

Ryoga los miró con cierto aburrimiento. Había sido divertido ver sus caras de confusión, pero ahora era las leyendas las que les daba miedo, no él. Y ya no era divertido.

Repentinamente, el chico se detuvo, tenso. Tragó y miró hacia ella.

—Vayamos a la otra ala— indicó. La chica asintió y tras morderse el labio inferior, giró.

Ryoga estaba demasiado aburrido como para que sus travesuras fueran ya más normales, así que interpuso su pie con el de ella, haciéndola caer de bruces, con el culo todo levantado y, aprovechando su agilidad, lo empujó a él de tal forma que cayó sobre ella, con sus caderas directamente contra su culo.

El chico se los quedó mirando estupefacto, hasta que empezó a reír.

En medio de su desconcierto y vergüenza, ambos chicos se miraron, confusos y en traspiés y torpes empujones, salieron corriendo pasillo abajo hasta mezclarse con los demás, jadeantes y pálidos.

—A… alguien se reía, ¿verdad? — jadeó la chica. Él asintió, limpiándose el sudor de la barbilla.

—Sí.

—Tú… lo has ido igual que yo, ¿verdad?

El chico volvió a asentir, mirando en la dirección donde Ryoga estaba. Fruncieron el ceño y cuando las campanas dieron la media noche, salieron corriendo en otra dirección, tomados de la mano y con caras pálidas.

Ryoga se los quedó mirando, mirándose después a sí mismo.

—Diantres. No soy tan feo.

Alguien le tocó el hombro y cuando se giró, se encontró con su profesor.

—Te dije que estabas castigado, Ryoga.

El chico dio un respingo.

—Es Halloween. Quiero divertirme.

El hombre sacudió la cabeza.

—Esta noche no. Vuelve. No seas un fantasma travieso.

Ryoga bufó y cruzando las piernas, subió techo arriba, viendo a los niños jugar y gritar. Otro reírse a carcajadas y a la par, como una pareja se escondía juntos en un armario, tomados de las manos y mirándose temblorosos.

Ese Halloween, desde luego, jamás lo olvidarían. Ryoga estaba deseando que llegara el año. Tenía muchas más travesuras.

* * *

 **Y ahora, llega el turno del momento hot divertido con** Ryosaku **de nuevo para el final.**


	3. Donativo especial

**Y con este terminamos nwn. ¡Muchas gracias por participar! ¡Nos vemos pronto con otro sorteo!  
**

* * *

ºUn tarro de magiaº

* * *

 ** _Este OS es el premio otorgado por Imaginación fanfiction en el concurso de Halloween 2015_**

* * *

º **Donativo especial º**

 **Ryosaku**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ganadora:

* * *

 **L** a brujita tembló mientras lo hacía, mordiéndose el labio inferior, a punto de perder el equilibrio al sentir como esa zona se hinchaba contra los dedos de su pie. Era lo que necesitaba. Debía de luchar contra su vergüenza por tal de aprobar el dichoso examen de "calderos de magia humana VS2". Una vez que lo aprobara, tendría el permiso necesario para poder abrir una tienda en el mundo humano.

Una de las partes principales y que se puntuaba mucho eran los ingredientes. Y ese examen, necesitaba un ingrediente especial. Particular, para ser más exactos. Y era la simiente de un macho humano, ordeñada y guardada en buen estado por la bruja en cuestión.

Así pues, se vio en la obligación de bajar a la tierra y buscar un espécimen humano, porque esto también era sumamente importante para el examen, que fuera totalmente increíble. Le costó encontrar uno que fuera de su agrado y cuando lo hizo, este estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta junto a su animal guía.

La brujita pasó largas horas de la noche sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, charlando con el gato que no cesó de contarle los pros y contra de su amo. Finalmente, se decidió.

Lo ató a su escoba mientras dormía y voló de regreso hasta su sala de calderos personal que la escuela les otorgaba a los estudiantes de magia. Ahí, lo desnudó, muerta de vergüenza y lo sentó en una silla, con las piernas separadas y las manos atadas a la espalda.

Se había fijado en que los hombres humanos eran generalmente diferentes de los machos mágicos. Estos solían tener una buena herramienta entre las piernas. Los hombres no tanto. No obstante, había observado, complacida, como crecía y se hinchaba a medida que ella le tocaba.

Si no fuera tan vergonzosa, habría sido todo más sencillo, pero entre debatirse si en usar las manos u otra cosa, él terminó despertándose y ahora usaba su pie como herramienta en vez de sus manos.

El macho humano tenía unos ojos increíbles. Y aunque al principio la habían mirado con pura ensoñación, como si sopesara si aquello era un sueño, ahora la miraba con cierto brillo de lujuria mientras su pie se encargaba de no cesar de toquetear su sexo. Ella quería lo que esa cosa podía sacar. Esa sustancia era lo que la separaba de vivir una vida de diversión humana a servir en un castillo como las demás brujas.

—Por favor— rogó avergonzada—, dame eso blanco que os sale. Por favor.

Él la miró estupefacto, incrédulo y siseó cuando sus caderas le fallaron, empujando hacia arriba, contra su pie. El sexo masculino vibró y casi se escapó del roce de su pie. La bruja sopesó la idea de que así no iba a terminar consiguiendo nada.

Se detuvo, escuchándole gruñir y se dio la vuelta, agachándose para rebuscar un tarro entre sus cosas. Cuando lo halló, se giró, sonriente y feliz. Se lo mostró y le enseñó la marca que había hecho.

—N-necesito que me lo llene por aquí. ¿Podrá hacerlo?

El hombre siseó una maldición, para su perplejidad y miró el bote.

—Sigue probando y verás el resultado— dijo. Sakuno sintió el pecho estallarle de felicidad.

—¡Muchas gracias!

Se arrodilló frente a él, dejando el bote a un lado y se remangó, mordisqueándose el labio. Era la primera vez que iba a tener un sexo masculino entre sus manos. Por más que conociera cómo eran la de los brujos, no significaba que hubiera tenido contacto con ellos. Menos con un humano.

Pero el deber era el deber. Ella necesitaba esperma. Punto.

Así que llevó sus manos, temblorosa y comenzó a acariciar. Estaba caliente y una pequeña gota salió de la punta, la rozó entre sus dedos, acariciando el lugar. Quería más. Necesitaba más, para ser correctos. Jadeó contra el lugar mientras las preguntas de su, nada sana, curiosidad la hacían querer saber más.

Presionó el lugar, subió y bajó, hasta que entonces, se dio cuenta de que presionando las dos pequeñas bolsas bajo su falo, se estremecía más y las sacudidas eran más grande. Sonrió avergonzada, pero satisfecha con su descubrimiento y continuó bombeando, apretando y meneando, hasta que, finalmente, él, sudoroso y de dientes chirriantes, se estremeció.

Mientras el sujeto gritaba, lo que ella ansiaba encontrar salió disparado del sexo, manchando su rostro y manos, el pecho masculino y algunas gotas resbalaron por el suelo. Con las mejillas enrojecidas, de disfrute y satisfacción, llevó la mano hasta su varita y la movió. Con un fácil hechizo, todo lo desparramado quedó dentro del botecito.

Curiosa, se llevó un dedo a la boca, probando, salado y algo ligeramente amargo. Le miró y frunció el ceño.

—Necesitaré que se alimente mejor, joven— dijo poniéndose en pie—. Por ahora, será suficiente.

Levantándose, con el bote entre sus dedos, caminó hacia el caldero. Vertió la sustancia y movió la mezcla. Una especie de sopa blanca, burbujeante empezó a formarse. Sonriente, se volvió hacia él. No iba a prestar más atención, pues necesitaría una buena hora hirviendo.

El hombre estaba jadeante, tragando pesadamente y una capa de sudor cubría su torso. Sakuno se sintió repentinamente extraña, como si aquello fuera algo que estaba bien y era seductor. Con sorpresa, descubrió que todavía estaba erecto.

No podía desperdiciarse nada. Se remangó las faldas y se sentó sobre él, uniéndose y cabalgó sobre él de una forma muy diferente a cuando lo hace con su escoba. No era lo mismo frotarse que sentirlo dentro. Y su cuerpo, seguramente preparado para los machos de su especie, lo encontró justo y bien, presionando en su interior hasta que de nuevo, lo sintió verse dentro de ella y aquello fue tan correcto como ella sucumbiera a él, gritando y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Sus ojos se encontraron y le miró maravillada, con las mejillas ardiendo.

—Gracias. Muchas gracias.

Chasqueó los dedos y lo indujo al sueño. Más tarde, lo dejó arropadito en su cama, con el recuerdo de un sueño en que era feliz jugando con una pelota de tenis y su gato. Acarició a este último y tras dejarle un beso en la nariz, regresó.

Un día más tarde, aprobó el examen y un mes después, abría su tienda por primera vez en su vida.

Y todo gracias a aquel amable joven y su esperma.

 **ºFin totalº**

* * *

 **NOTAS DE AUTORA:  
**

Con esto terminamos por completo todos los premios nwn. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, que les gustes y demás. 

Muchas gracias especialmente por sus rw, apoyo y por participar en el concurso nwn. ¡Mucha suerte para la próxima vez!

 **15 de noviembre del 2015**


End file.
